


Aftermath

by EsotericExpositionRenko



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsotericExpositionRenko/pseuds/EsotericExpositionRenko
Summary: My version of events that would take place after Squigly's story mode.





	1. Prologue

Here Lie Sienna "Squigly" Contiello & Leviathan. Until we meet again.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Filia sighed, kneeling in front of the grave. She placed the bouquet of flowers in front of the tombstone.

"I already miss them."

Samson grunted. " **Can't help but agree with ya. I can't have my revenge on Leviathan now that he's dead again.** " " Samson! You're being really insensitive!" Filia huffed.

Although a part of Filia wanted to fight Squigly again, in a friendly sparring match. They were defeated too easily, and she felt like if Squigly was still undead, she could get better at fighting.  
  
She slowly stood up.

" **Don't worry about it, kid. They'll be back sooner than ya think**." 

"I know. But  I hope they'll stay longer next time."

She spent a few more moments in front of the grave.

"Let's go, Samson." she remarked, turning away and walking off. Where? She didn't know, but she had a faint idea on what she will eventually do.  
  
"Samson, I don't like the Medici."

" **Nobody does, kid. And ironically, you're a Medici yourself**."

"I know- and I hate it. I hate getting into pointless fights just because of my bloodline, who don't even recognize me anymore!"

" **That's why I'm here**."  
  
She was just wandering around New Meridian now. She was looking for a goal, something to do.  
  
\---

"Princess Parasoul! The Skullgirl-"

"I know. I know all about it, Thirteen told me about what she saw in the Cathedral."

Parasoul sat on her throne. She had a very tiring week, so it was understandable. Who would have thought that a corpse which they originally mistook for an enemy ended up killing the Skullgirl? And that Medici girl as well- she fought together with the corpse.   
  
"The Skull Heart is destroyed, but it'll return a few years later. We need to prepare for that. We should officially revive the ASG Laboratories."  
  
"But sir, doesn't that mean-"  
  
"Valentine and Brain Drain will still be considered the enemy." said Parasoul. Valentine would be a useful ally...but, she was still a traitor after all.  
Parasoul decided to seek out the Medici girl. She needed her on her side, since the girl fought the Skullgirl and lived.  
  
"Egrets, get ready. We will depart soon, the goal; to get the Medici girl on our side. Do not attack unless I EXPLICITLY command you to!" she said, standing up, Krieg in hand.

\---

Filia, pretty soon, found herself  on the train that she basically called her home. Samson was asleep, and Filia also wanted to sleep, but instead resolving to stay awake for now, since the train wasn't exactly the safest place in New Meridian.   
  
Little did she know, Princess Parasoul had also boarded the train at some point, following information given by Thirteen, her sniper.   
  
"I wonder if I'm a fugitive now...I did fight with Princess Parasoul that one time.."

If that was true, Filia thought that she probably would have to move to another country. And she didn't want that- Carol was still in New Meridian, still controlled by.....whoever, that was controlling her.   
  
Filia could faintly hear a commotion in the passenger cabs near her. 

"Hm? What's...what's going on?" she says, turning her head to the side, looking at the source of the noise, which was the cab directly behind where she sat.  
  
There was no word in existence that could describe her surprise when the door opened.  
Outside stepped Princess Parasoul, with a few of her Black Egrets following close behind her.  
  
"Filia Medici. As the Crown Princess of the Canopy Kingdom, you are under arrest."  
   
"What..?!"   
  
"I will answer your questions later."   
  
Filia stood up, waking Samson by attempting to flip him. And he did wake up.  
  
"Look, Filia. I have no intention of harming you right now- I simply need you to come with me to the Canopy Kingdom. I will not hesitate to use force, so your cooperation would be the best for the both of us."  
  
"Samson...what should we do?"

" **For once....we should probably go with her. We have nowhere to run**." Samson said, sleepily.

" Hnn...alright."   
  
That wasn't entirely true, they could escape. But the Egrets are omnipresent, and Filia and Samson weren't exactly in any position to fight, being tired and all.  
  
"Good." She took out a radio.

"Parasoul here, mission accomplished. We are ready to leave for the Glass Canopy. Continue with the plan."   
  
After a few moments, a helicopter/jet hybrid (or an osprey, as an Egret mentioned it to be) caught up with the moving train, a quite sizable door on it's side opening as it flew beside the train.  
  
"Go ahead, Filia. Jump in."   
  
Now that she thought of it, it was quite strange how Crown Princess Parasoul referred to her by her first name, and not by 'Medici'.  
  
Shrugging that thought aside, she jumped in with Samson's assistance. Samson immediately went back to sleep.

 


	2. - Crown Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filia and Parasoul talk about things

Filia looked over the city of New Meridian as they flew over it, until Princess Parasoul caught her attention.  
  
"Any questions, Filia?" Parasoul said, after a few moments of silence.  
  
That was enough to snap the schoolgirl out of her trance.  
  
"Ah...yes, your Highness. Um....first of all, am I in trouble?"  
  
Parasoul stifled a chuckle at the admittedly childish question. She was still technically a child, after all.  
  
"From me and my Egrets? No."  
  
"What a relief..." Filia sighed. She didn't want to go to jail.  
  
"But, you are in major trouble. From almost everyone else." she continued sternly.  
  
This, unsurprisingly, shocked and confused Filia.  
  
"But....but why?"  
  
"Let's see...you're a Medici that most of the Medici Mafia don't even recognize, and from what I've heard you've killed quite a few of their relatively high ranking members."  
  
"...both of those were Samson's fault..." she said, looking away from Parasoul.  
  
"And you and that corpse friend of yours killed the Skullgirl and destroyed the Skull Heart."  
  
"You....you knew about that?"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"What should I do...?"  
  
"Cooperate with us, and we will take care of that."  
  
Filia didn't see any reason why not. If she refused, it would just cause more trouble for Samson and her to deal with.  
  
"I....I will cooperate to the best of my ability, your Highness."  
  
Parasoul smiled serenely.  
  
"Filia, I will no longer treat you as either a Medici, nor a subject. I will treat you as an ally."  
  
Filia nodded sternly- she was an ally of Princess Parasoul. She decided that she won't let her down, no matter what  
  
"Thank you, your Highness."  
  
"Please, you can call me Parasoul." Parasoul said, waving her off.  
  
"But...I'm just a teenager, one with amnesia, at that. I don't deserve you treating me as an equal, your Highness!" It felt...wrong, for Filia to be treated that way. She felt like she deserved a lot less.  
  
"You've done a great service to the Kingdom already. You eliminated the Skullgirl and the Skull Heart. Even with the corpse's help, that isn't an easy feat. I could even knight you for that, if you desire."  
  
"Thank you, your Highness, but I don't think I deserve your recognition! I only did what was right..." Filia trailed off.  
  
"I'm certain Samson would think otherwise, but I digress. After we reach our goal together, I will give you the recognition that you will deserve." This was said with a tone of finality, as if her decision couldn't be changed.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shush, Filia. It's my decision as the Crown Princess- don't go against it."  
  
Seeing that the Crown Princess' mind was already made up, Filia gave up on dissuading her.  
  
"...alright, your Highness."  
  
"Call me Parasoul, Filia."  
  
Filia will probably never call Princess Parasoul as just 'Parasoul'. That was a fact that the schoolgirl came to accept.  
  
They continued to talk about some other stuff, mostly just small talk which wasn't important in any way, and Filia enjoyed Parasoul's company.  
  
And so did Parasoul to Filia.


	3. - Glass Canopy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filia talking to Parasoul more and me sucking at summaries

The osprey landed on the helipad, the door on the side opening. Sometime before landing, Samson woke up, although didn't really reveal it to anyone but Filia herself.  
  
"We're here." the Egret piloting the osprey monotonously said, obviously on protocol since anyone with eyes or ears would know that.  
  
Parasoul stood up, beckoning Filia to do the same as well.   
  
"Let's go, Filia. We have important matters to discuss."  
  
Filia nodded, standing up as well. They both stepped off the osprey and onto the landing site.  
  
Filia looked around with awe at the vast space reserved for Princess Parasoul's air transportation- the place housed multitudes of helicopters, airplanes, fighter and non-fighter jets, and basically everything in between. With the casuality that Princess Parasoul treated her, she had forgotten that she was the Leader of the Black Egrets, and such, was the leader of the strongest military force in the Canopy Kingdom.   
  
Filia walked behind Parasoul, and behind them were some Egrets escorting the both of them. They treaded the main path, which led to a huge set of double doors, seemingly made of gold. It had an umbrella design engraved on it.   
  
"Wow...I've never seen something so...expansive, before."  
  
Upon reaching the doors, they were opened by some of Parasoul's royal servants. The hallway that they were treated to...was a whole lot to take in, to say the least. Everything was either plated with bronze, gold, or a combination of both. Multiple designs, most of which were unknown to Filia, lined the pillars. The hallway, and the roof, were decorated with Trinitist paraphernalia, artworks, and such. So Parasoul worshipped the Trinity. That was....ironic.   
  
Filia resolved to question her about it later. If she remembers. Samson silently chuckled, so that only Filia could hear.  
  
" **It's impressive, alright.** " remarked Samson, which alerted some of the Egrets.  
  
"At ease, Egrets. She...They, are our guests." Parasoul said this nonchalantly, and the Egrets took her word for it and stood down.  
  
"You should get used to this, you two."   
  
"What...what do you mean?" asked Filia. She couldn't possibly mean...  
  
" **I'm pretty sure she means we'll be stayin' here for a while.** "  
  
"Precisely, Samson. You will both be staying in the guest room, until I could arrange for a more....proper, place where you two can stay."  
 Yeah, Parasoul just confirmed her suspicions. Filia didn't really know how to react. So she nodded, a bit nervous at the amount of trust that Parasoul put in her.  
  
"Th-thank you, your Highness!" Filia said, bowing a bit slightly. She was understandably nervous, seeing as she was...uneducated, on proper castle etiquette. Even though she was the Medici heir, the Medici Mafia isn't really the most formal bunch.  
  
Parasoul groaned a bit. "You treat me with too much respect. It's....awkward. If it makes you happy, call me Princess Parasoul. You don't have to force yourself to act proper, within reason of course."   
  
"Okay...Princess Parasoul."  
  
"..."   
  
Samson remained quiet. It would be for the best, after all.   
  
"Good girl." said the Crown Princess with a...happy, tone?   
  
Now that she thought about it...Parasoul must be quite...lonely. Since her parents died, she had to be mature for her sister and for her kingdom. She probably never had a chance to do something with her friends. Maybe she didn't even have friends.  
  
The thought saddened Filia. Maybe that's the reason why Princess Parasoul wanted to be called without honorifics.   
  
Maybe she just wanted someone that she could talk to as neither a ruler, or a commander, but as a friend.  
  
Filia decided that she'd fit that role from now on.  
  
Parasoul turned to her Egrets. "You are all dismissed. Let me have a word with our guests." The Egrets all saluted her and walked away.  
  
The Crown Princess walked towards an elevator, beckoning Filia to follow. "You must be tired, Filia."  
  
Filia nodded in agreement.  
  
As they got in, Parasoul leaned against the wall, sighing. "So...about the matter at hand..who was that corpse you fought with?"  
  
"She was a Contiello."   
  
"Her full name is Sienna Contiello, but we called her Squigly."  
  
" **The reason why the Skullgirl couldn't influence her is because of Leviathan. He swore to protect her, he did a damn good job of it**."  
They exited the elevator, moving through the hallway leading to her private quarters.  
  
"A Contiello helping a Medici from beyond the grave?" Parasoul found this amusing. "If I told my peers that a few years before, they would probably question my sanity. And my mental state. As you may know, the Medici and the Contiello have....an unsavory history."  
  
They entered the Princess' room. It was....bland, compared to the entirety of the castle. Princess Parasoul was quite humble- the only reason why the castle was so furnished was because of her parents. Her room was simply colored golden, with a few ornaments decorating it. She had a lavish golden king-sized bed, with a pretty comfortable looking mattress. A bedside lamp could be seen, and the headboards had the Renoir insignia on it.   
  
"Is....that so?" Filia legitimately did not know this. But she kind of expected it, seeing as the Medici is almost universally hated at this point.  
  
"Let me tell you in detail. Samson, I'm certain you've heard this story over, and over, and over again in your history, so help me with the parts I have trouble with."  
  
" **Sure. 'Bout time Filia knew about the Contiello incident**."  
  
  



	4. - Valerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine thinks

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location somewhere in No Man's Land, a certain ninja nurse plots her third betrayal.   
  
Valerie, (or, her more common nickname 'Valentine') wanted to kill the psychic director of Lab Zero, Brain Drain, ever since the beginning of their collaboration. His methods were....a whole lot more than unethical. Not like Valentine was one to talk about morality, she knew and accepted that she was a person with fucked up morals.   
  
Unlike Brain Drain though, she didn't kidnap teenagers from her parents to use them as test subjects when she worked for Parasoul, and the Last Hope Infirmary (which was shut down by the Medici. Valentine didn't like the Medici, but to be fair, who does?).  
  
She only did that with Carol, under Brain Drain's orders for the greater good of mankind. But now...she regretted that decision a bit. The Skullgirl was defeated by a Medici and a Contiello working together. Defeating the Skullgirl was already considered an impossible feat for most people, and the collaboration of any remaining Contiello (of which there are none, the Contiello that helped the Medici was a corpse reanimated by the Skull Heart. And her parasite saved her from the influence.) and any Medici heir was already impossible due to their majorly sour relations.  
  
Many impossible things happened that week. The Skullgirl was defeated, by an undead Contiello and a Medici with amnesia, both with their parasites, the two of which shared quite a long history together. A series of impossible coincidences rendered all of Valentine's work futile.   
  
Which really upset Valentine, since she wasn't one to believe in luck.  
  
Painwheel could be used for the next Skullgirl attack, but Valentine won't allow Brain Drain to make her suffer for longer than she should. Valentine may be a cold, uncaring woman, but she is still human. She feels a slight twinge of guilt at what she did to the poor girl. Even though it was little, it was still ever present, nagging at what remained of Valentine's conscience.   
  
Didn't even know I could feel guilt after all I've been through...strange.  
  
Valentine chuckled at bit at her thought.   
  
Oh well. I've got nothing to do for the next seven years, or so.   
  
She decided that she'll try and make things right. Or try to, since she was horrible at keeping promises. She made a promise to the Last Hope, to Parasoul, and she broke both of them.  
  
Although one thing was certain. She WILL make Brain Drain pay. If not for Carol, for Parasoul.  
  
It's already too late to change. Might as well prevent Brain Drain from taking more victims. For the greater good, I am willing to give my life.  
  
She thought this, pulling on her gloves.  
  
"Brain Drain, I know you're watching. I have a message for you." she said to a camera observing her. Brain Drain had cameras everywhere in Lab Zero.  
  
"I'm resigning from my job as your assistant. And I'm gonna kill you." she said, a hint of mania in her voice.   
  
"Farewell, doctor." she said, throwing a smoke bomb which left a whole mess of bones and smoke in place of her.


End file.
